User talk:Silverwhisker
Hello!: Hello, Welcome to my talkpage! No cussing (However its spelled!), and if your mad, just say it gently. I'm an admin, so its my job to make sure their is nothing bad here! Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm makeing Fireshadow :) 18:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) His white underbelly looks crooked, more eye shading, and isn't the scar across the eye? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Definetly! (I know I spelled that wrong) Prickle! 22:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Now his white fur looks to think and choppy at the top. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Clean the outside of the blank. There is a little extra color in the corners. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Approved, but now you need to delete the other Stormfang chararts because you didn't upload it over the same file. Can you please do that next time? I beg of you! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silver, I'm sorry, but I constantly have to fix everything on this wiki with almost no help from anybody. Can you please just do this one thing for me? I've told you this already to save them over the same file. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Eh, it doesn't matter, just don't do it again :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I finished the deputy blanks: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silver! So, with the PCA, I was requesting apprenticeship... Will you be my mentor? :P I don't really know how this goes, and I am horrible at wording thigs... So, yeah. XD I am failing! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 03:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I made Ichigostar's charart :) Her costume is really complicated.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I wish I could speak Japanese! :D Anyway, sure, I'll rename her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Silver? Did you get my request for apprenticeship on the PCA? It's up there with other messages... ^^^ SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Finished! How does it look? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Better? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, done! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all of the help! :D Any more assignments ready? I know how to do a tabby, I kind of saw how Icy taught Moon... SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) (no comment) SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Better? I worked on it foreverrrrrrr... SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 17:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It's in a year, Silver, I'm ''not ''leaving right now :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My memory sucks but not that much :P Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I drew chibi anthro Avi Luna and Draco: What do you think? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Wasn't Charizard as an Anthro a chibi? And I like the fanfic. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) O.K :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) They have a contest for writing?Tigerfoot 17:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) That's Cool :)Tigerfoot 17:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC)